


Different Path, Same Destination

by Kagehana_Tsukio



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Izumi is a badass mother figure, More tags to be added, non-military!Ed, really sporadic updates im sorry, small coincidences change big things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehana_Tsukio/pseuds/Kagehana_Tsukio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, a certain letter never managed to make its way into the hands of a certain then-Lt. Colonel. In this world, a certain Elric brother never joined the military, but still managed to change just as many lives. How will things turn out after this new change of events, with the same people, different relations, and whole new perspectives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

It was a simple accident.

That day, the poor mailman could have gotten more sleep in a different universe, but in this case, it was unfortunate that his neighbors had held a late-night party the night before, thus making him get less sleep. So, it was with a tired countenance that the mailman went about his job of bringing various letters to their destinations. Through his sleepiness, he didn’t notice one small, insignificant letter slip out of his bag and fall onto the ground.

In another place, this letter would have made its way into the hands of a certain Lt. Colonel in the Military, prompting him to go to a small backwater town in the country in search of what he would think is a promising alchemist. In that place, the Lt. Colonel would succeed in his endeavor to recruit that person into the military, thus changing millions of lives. But that wouldn’t happen. And so, Fate changed, and Destiny set out a new path ahead.

XXXXXXXXXX

“ _Brother, there’s something strange here.”_

_“Al!”_

_“It can’t be…a rebound?!”_

_“Brother! Ed! HELP!”_

_“AL!”_

_White. Blankness…A gate?_

_-Hello-_

_“Who are you?”_

_-Oh, I’m so glad you asked that! I am called by many names, I am the world; I’m the universe. I’m God; I am Truth. I am all, I am one, and I am also…you.”_

_handsdarknesslightpicturesmomdadalpainpainpaINPAINPAINPAIN_

_“Stop! It’s too much make it STOP!”_

_Woosh. Blankness once more._

_-How was it?-_

_“Yeah. My theory wasn’t wrong. But it’s missing something. What I seek was just ahead…the truth about human transmutation. Please, show it to me again!”_

_-I can’t I can only show you this much for the toll you’ve paid-_

_confusion_

_“Toll?”_

_-Yes, toll-_

_Shockrealizationhorror_

_-It’s the law of equivalent exchange, right, young alchemist-_

_whitewhitewhitePAIN_

_“AAAH!”_

_Frustrationsadness_

_“Damn! This can’t be happening!”_

_desperation_

_“It wasn’t supposed to…damn it all! It’s been taken away!”_

_tearstears **hope**_

_“Help! Someone! Mom! Mom...”_

**_horrordisbeliefnononoNONO_ **

_“No…this is wrong…this isn’t…this isn’t what we wanted! Al…Alphonse…Alphonse! ALPHONSE!”_

_tearsanguishsadness_

_“This is all my fault! Alphonse!”_

_Clatter. Armourhopedetermination_

_“Damn it. Damn it!”_

_bloodmetalarray_

_“Give him back! He’s my little brother!”_

_tearsangerfury_

_“Take my leg! Take my arm! Take my heart! Anything!”_

_“You can have it! Just give him back!!! …He’s my only brother!_

_Clap._

_Determinationanger **hopedetermination**_

_“He’s all I have left!”_

_blueblueblue **black**_

XXXXXXXXXX

_Chirp chirp._

The sunlight filtered through as eleven-almost-twelve-year old Edward Elric sat in his wheelchair, looking out the window of his room on the second floor of the Rockbell house. A book lay on his lap, numerous pages filled with drawings of different focus. Some were of another boy who looked very similar to himself, with the same gold eyes but shorter sandy-blond hair, unlike his own hair that went to his neck and was the color of gold and the sun itself; this was Ed’s younger brother, Alphonse Elric. On other pages there were pictures of other things, like simple objects that could be found around the house, or small animals such as birds or squirrels.

It had been three-almost four months since the day of the…Transmutation… had happened. Edward had been doing nothing but staying in and just outside the house, recuperating from his lost limbs, as well as exploring his newfound hobby and talent of drawing/painting. Meanwhile, Alphonse could always be seen out and about the Rockbell residence, busy doing menial chores such as chopping firewood or repairing other things. People would stop by in the beginning, simply because it was unusual to see a suit of armor doing such things, but eventually people had started to learn _not_ to mention the body, as it would lead to many unfortunate things.

Slowly after recovering, the boys had fallen into a state of semi-depression. Neither of them were exactly completely in the depths of despair, but neither were they back to their ‘normal’ selves.

It was on this sunny day that Ed felt an indescribable **_urge_** to go visit his childhood house, which neither Al nor him was currently living at right now.

So, moving to the other side of the room, Ed fixed his wooden prosthetic leg and arm onto his body, and walked down the stairs and out of the house.

Waving to the other people as he made his way through the town, he finally reached his destination. Mustering up all his courage, he opened the door on the front porch and stepped in.

XXXXXXXXXX

The house hadn’t changed at all in the past few months of its vacancy. Everything was still in the exact same place they were on _that day_. So, he walked towards the stairs leading to the basement of the house, also known as his fa- _that bastard’s_ study.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Ed looked upon the Circle that he and his little brother had so painstakingly made, that was also the source of their pain. Eventually moving on, he started to head towards the only desk in the room, which still held many different reference books, notebooks, and journals on it. Ed picked up the closest book, which coincidentally was one of _the bastard’s_ journals that he and Alphonse had made many of their own notes in.

As he slowly felt an emotion that he could only describe as **_rage_** come across him, he through the journal across the room, letting out a shout of frustration.

Said book flew across the room, coming to a stop only as it hit a bookshelf, causing the journal and another book to fall onto the ground, open.

_Huff. Huff. Huff._

Taking deep breathes to calm himself down after his fit rage; Ed regained his composure and walked across the room to pick up the books. Bending down, he noticed that the book that had fallen off of the bookshelf was a book called ‘Known and Mythical Alchemical Artifacts: Written by Claud Duval*. Taking a look at the page the book had fallen open to, it seemed that it was about something called “the Philosopher’s Stone”. It read:

“ _The **Philosopher’s Stone** is a legendary alchemical substance, also known by various other names such as ‘The Sage’s Stone’, ‘The Grand Elixir’, ‘The Celestial Stone’, ‘The Red Tincture’, ‘The Fifth Element’, and others. Just as the Philosopher’s Stone is called by many names, it can also take on many forms, not necessarily a stone. The stone is said to be capable of turning base metals (i.e. lead) into gold or silver. It is also believed to some people to be an elixir of life, useful for rejuvenation and possibly immortality. In the early times of Alchemy, it was the most sought after goal of many alchemists, but it later faded into simply a folk legend after thousands of people failed to even manage a glimpse of the Stone. The Philosopher’s Stone is also thought to be a transmutation amplifier, able to increase the alchemist’s capabilities by at least ten-fold, as well as allowing the alchemist to bypass the law of Equivalent Exchange.”_

After reading it, Ed could do nothing but reread the last part of the paragraph in his head, over, and over, and **over.**

_‘allowing the alchemist to bypass the law of Equivalent Exchange.’_

_‘ **bypass** the law of Equivalent Exchange.’_

In a fit of sudden excitement, Edward shouted out:

“There might be a way to get Al’s body back!!!!”

With the newfound book clutched tightly in his hand, Ed ran out of the basement of his house and towards the Rockbell’s.

XXXXXXXXXX

Running up the steps to the front door, Ed shouted for his brother.

“AL! Alphonse! Get over here! I found something you should see!” He slammed the door open.

“Calm down Brother. And don’t slam the door like that.” Al said as he came down the stairs. “What is it?”

Excitedly, Ed told his brother about what he had found. “I think this might be a way that we can get your body back!”

Alphonse was shocked. He could feel so many emotions as he thought about this new discovery his brother had made. Astonishment, happiness and excitement filled him as he smiled at his brother and said:

“You mean _our_ bodies Brother. We’re getting back your arm and leg too.” Ed smiled back, “Yeah.”

Behind the door leading to the next room, Pinako smiled. _‘It seems like the boys are finally getting back to their old selves.’_

XXXXXXXXXX

And so, Destiny and Fate remained the same, but the world _changed._

 XXXXXXXX

*Claud Duval was an actual alchemist from Europe during **1643–1670**


	2. Start of the Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

They were eating dinner one day when Edward said:

“There’s some money in the house. In the closet. That should be enough for payment.”

“Wha…? Ed, what are you talking about?” Winry asked, face confused as she wondered what her friend was talking about.

“Payment for automail.”

“What?!” The others were confused, shocked, and surprised. Where was this coming from?

“I found something. I went back to the house the other day,” he started before being interrupted by Alphonse. “Brother, what!?” “Not now Al, just wait a minute. So like I said, I went back to the house the other day – I don’t even know why myself – but I found a book there. Hey Al, have you heard of the Philospher’s Stone?”

Confused, Al replied cautiously, “No, why?”

Excitedly, with a gleam in his eye, Ed recounted to his brother what he had read.

“It’s said to be an alchemical substance sought after for years, but eventually faded into legend. _But_ , it is also said to not only be able to turn base metals into gold or silver, it is also said to be an alchemical amplifier, able to increase the alchemist’s capabilities by _at least **ten-fold**_ , as well as allowing the alchemist to **_entirely bypass_** the law of Equivalent Exchange.”

Registering the last words that his brother just said, Alphonse started to talk just as ecstatically as his brother had.

“Brother if that’s true then there might be a way to get our bodies back!”

“I know Al. But the thing is, like I said, it’s something that has been sought after for a long time, and still thousands of people have failed to manage even a glimpse of it. That’s why I want automail. If I get automail, then we can travel around the country looking for clues on the Stone and maybe different rumors too. If we run out of money we can always do some odd jobs too. I mean, after all, like Teacher said, Alchemy is for the people.”

Turning to Granny Pinako, Edward asked: “So, you think you can do it?

Pinako stared back at him, leaning back calmly in her chair smoking her pipe like usual. Finally, after blowing out a ring of smoke and heaving a great sigh, she closed her eyes in resignation.

“If we do go through with this – Sure you won’t regret this?”

Eyes lit up with determination and mouth set into a grim straight line, Ed nodded in response to her question.

“Mh-hmm, I’ve already made up.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Edward was sitting on a bed, with Alphonse, Winry and Pinako surrounding him.

“How long will the surgery and rehabilitation take?” Edward asked, directing the question towards the minute statured woman standing at his side.

“About three years.” Pinako replied.

Edward breathed in deeply. “One and a half years.” He declared

Winry’s face slackened in shock, but just as it looked like she was about to say something, Pinako interjected.

“You’re gonna be hacking blood.” Pinako warned.

Ed gave a nod, before turning to his brother. “Al, hang in there for a little while longer. I’m going to get you your body back soon.”

Al nodded and replied, ”Mm-hmm, and when that happens, Brother, your body will be there with it.”

Ed nodded and lay back down on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

“ _Argh! Ga-Ugh!!”_

“Just _bear with us_ Ed.” _– aurgh – “_ It’s the highest quality procedure we can do.”

Winry’s said, trying to comfort him as Edward gritted his teeth in pain on the bed.

_Urrhh. Argh._

His eyes were clenched shut, bright lights flashing beneath his eyelids as he desperately tried not to scream out in pain.

 _“_ Stay out of the room Al. _”_ She said commandingly.

_A gasp. SLAM. A clang of armor. Footsteps._

_‘Al? No, don’t come in here. Please.’_ It took all he could to think desperately.

“I’m impressed Ed. Even adults scream in this part of the operation.” He could hear Granny Pinako say. “We’re attaching each one of your nerves to the mechanism.”

Slowly he opened his eyes. ‘ _No….that’s not right….after all….’_

“This pain’s nothing...compared to what _he’s_ given up.”

 _‘After all……it’s my fault’_ “Al lost his body and it’s all my fault; he can’t eat anymore; sleep; feel cold nor warmth. He’s **my little brother**! I’m supposed to protect him and I did _this!_ How can he ever forgive me?”

Realization dawned on Granny Pinako’s face, and Winry’s face started to crumple with sadness.

“All isn’t the kind of boy who would resent you for this Ed.” Granny said. _‘What? No...that’s…’_ “Just ask him, and I’m sure you’ll see.”

‘ _No. nononononONONO **NO** ’ _“NO! No…..I’m-I’m too afraid.” Ed replied, calming down from his slight burst of hysteria. A tear slowly slipped down Ed’s face. “I-I’m too scared of what he’ll say.”

Understanding shone in Granny’s eyes, as she and Winry continued the operation.

Little did he know that a certain suit of armor had been sitting outside the closed wooden door the whole time…

XXXXXXXXXX

 _BANG_.

 “Hey there Roy!!!” A blindingly bright smile.

 _Sigh._ He knew it from the moment the door was slammed open.

“What do you want _now_ Hughes?” Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang – the Flame Alchemist, Hero of Ishval, State Alchemist – said, exasperatingly towards his best friend.

“Oh nothing, just wondering how you were doing this fine day!” Major Maes Hughes said cheerily back to his best friend – _ever since the Academy days especiallyIshval –_ as he grinned widely at the scowl he could see forming.

“I _was_ doing just fine, until you came in.” Mustang deadpanned towards the other man who either didn’t hear him or just didn’t care as he kept on rambling on about his girlfriend now fiancé-to-be Gracia, then about Roy needing to get a girlfriend like always, then taking out pictures of his beloved fiancé and nagging Roy even _more_ about getting into a relationship. Finally having enough, an annoyed Mustang – with a prominent bulging vein on his forehead – kicked Hughes out of his office, to finally get back his peace and quiet. 

Heaving an irritated sigh, Mustang turned to look out the window of his office – _the only good part of the room besides the couch –_ and stared at the view with an emotion that he couldn’t quite place. From his vantage point, Roy could see the main gates of the HQ, as well as a view of the courtyard and the sky.

 _It was a very nice day,_ Roy noted, _the sky is clear and there are no clouds. It almost seems to go on forever…_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

  _One year and a Half later… (Ed: 13/ Al: 12)_

_Whap! Block! Smack!_

1 Ed ducked under a punch from Al, then jumped in the air to avoid a kick. He twisted and slammed his automail foot into Al’s arms as the suit of armor blocked. Edward then used his momentum to flip backwards in the air and landed on his feet. He managed to throw his automail arm up just in time to block Al’s fist. His automail foot came up to hit Al, who dodged. In a flurry of dust, they slammed their right arms into each other.

As the dust settled, they separated and Ed curled his automail hand into a tight fist.

“Your body is perfect now.” Al said.

“Yeah! It’s almost like it was before. Now for the alchemy. I haven’t used it since then, after all.” Edward replied, directing a smile at his brother.

“That’s right, not since you transmuted my soul.” Al said.

Edward took a deep breath as he held his hands out in front of him. He clapped his hands, and there was a flash of blue light.

“Brother!” Al said in shock. If he was in his real body, his jaw would have dropped to the ground.

Edward stood admiring the new blade that used to be a plate on his automail, not noticing his brother’s shock. “Yeah, right on the money!”

“That’s amazing Brother! You didn’t even use a transmutation circle. You can do the same thing that Teacher does!”

Turning to Alphonse, Ed asked, “Al, you can do it too, right?”

“No I can’t Brother.”

Edward stood still for a moment, as he remembered that _thing_ that he did not want to...

“Brother?”

Edward snapped out of his reverie at his brother’s questioning stare.

“Sorry. You mean you didn’t see it?” he asked Al.

“See what?” Al replied, a questioning tone to his voice.

Ed took a glance at his automail. “Nothing, never mind.” He said.

He looked up as he finished talking, only to see a vague shape flying towards him.

_BANG_

Not being able to react in time, Edward crouched on the ground clutching at his head as he glared at the offending smoking wrench that lay a ways away from him on the ground.

“Ooowwwww…” Ed groaned, as he waved away Alphonse from fussing over him.

“Hey!” He heard a voice shout from the direction of the house, “You’ve deformed my automail!”

Already knowing who it was, he turned his glare towards the porch, before shouting back, “And that makes it okay for you to deform my head!?” As he placed his hands on the ground to help lever himself back to his feet. Plain flashed across his face as he still clutched at his head with one hand.

“Good grief. You really are one uncharming gearhead.”

An emotion that Edward couldn’t quite place showed on Winry’s face for before disappearing before he could place it.

“I’m okay with being uncharming. I’m okay with being a gearhead.” She retorted angrily. “I’ve made up my mind to support you two until you guys get your body back.”

Ed froze. “Huh?” He asked incredulously, as he turned around to give Winry an anguished stare. He could practically hear Alphonse smile amusedly behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

“Come on Al! We have to hurry up or else we’ll miss the train!” Ed shouted as he tugged on his boots at the front door.

 _Sigh._ “Brother…It’s your fault for getting up so late in the first place. I tried to wake you up but you kept saying five more minutes.”

“Yeah yeah okay Al, _let’s GO!_ ” he shouted as he finished putting on his boots and sprinted down the path.

“Brother wait up!”

_“See you later! Make sure you guys write!”_

The brothers made their way down the path as they waved behind them towards the two people who are almost family…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Woooooosh!_

The cloud of smoke rose from the train as it began to start up, ready to leave the station.

“Brother we’re not going to make it!” Alphonse shouted as he and Edward sprinted towards the edge of the platform.

“What are you talking about Al? Just…JUMP!” He said, as they finally reached the platform. Alphonse jumped onto the back of the train first, landing on the back platform of the train. Edward jumped almost immediately afterwards. His foot just missed the edge.

Wait.

Missed the edge?

“AAAAAAAAALLLL!!!!!” He screamed as he grasped at the air wildly, before solidly clasping hands with Al, who had ran to the edge of the platform after noticing what had happened.

The both of them collapsed onto the floor in relief.

 _Pant, pant, pant._ Ed gasped for air. “That was too close for comfort.”

“You’re right Brother. Way to close.” Al agreed, as the leaned back against each other, watching the scenery go by as the train moved across the country.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_“Damion Grey!”_

Roy watched as the next applicant walked out onto the floor.

“Please take out whatever you need to draw your transmutation circle.” The examiner said, prompting the applicant – _Damion if he remembered right_ – to take out the most commonly used item, a piece of chalk.

The room lit up in a bright blue, as the applicant – _Damian he had to remember –_ preformed his transmutation.

Roy watched with dispassionate eyes. ‘ _It looks the same as last year…The applicants are fine, good even, but not **great**. They aren’t anyone exceptional.’ _

As he sat there, watching applicant after applicant attempt to pass the famed State Alchemist Exam, he couldn’t help but think that there was this feeling inside of him that something was missing…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_DING. DING. DING._

The bell rang on the platform as people clamored off of the train.

Edward and Alphonse walked amongst the crowd as they headed towards the exit of the station.

Five bumping-into-grown-adults-and-Edward-almost-getting-trampled-over minutes later, the brothers finally found themselves outside the exit of the station.

“So Brother, where exactly are we?” Alphonse asked, as they stood looking at the town around them.

“It’s a town called Weimar*. It’s not that far from Resembool actually, just a bit more to the east.”

The brothers took off from the crowded station into the town, looking for an inn, or somewhere to stay. They passed by numerous small shops that sold shoes, clothes, etc – some that they had ended up stopping at in curiosity -  before they finally came across a small café-like restaurant. Having already been walking for around one hour now, and it having been at least 4 hours since Edward last ate, the two decided to take a break and get something to eat.

“Hey Al, what do you think I should get?” Ed asked, as he looked over at his brother.  
Just as Alphonse was about to reply, the two overheard the conversation from the table next to them.

_“Hey, did you hear about what happened last night?”_

_“Oh! You mean about how that horrible gang was bothering that poor old couple again?”_

_“Yeah. I heard that they even vandalized and broke some of the windows of the inn this time!”_

_“How much longer will they keep doing this? They’ve been here for so long now, why don’t they just move on! Those horrible people!”_

A picture started to unfold in Ed’s mind. He turned to Al and asked, “Hey Al, did you hear that?”

“Yes Brother, I did.” Alphonse replied. A knowing tone seeped into his voice, “Why? Do you want to do something about it?” 

Ed smiled sheepishly. “Hahaha… you know me too well. Well, as Teacher always said…Alchemist’s for the people right?” His smile gained a slightly mischievous glint to it as he continued, “And who knows? We might even get something out of it.”

Hearing the last part, Al sighed. He should have known.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After lunch, Ed and Al continued their search for the inn – and subsequently the old couple – in the town. Finally finding it another thirty minutes later, they headed into the inn to book a room.

“Hello,” Ed said to the couple behind the counter. “I would like to book a room for two.”

The old man behind the counter looked at the boys, before a surprised expression came over his face. “It’s only the two of you? Where are your parents young man, little boys shouldn’t be wandering around alone.” The man said, completely missing Alphonse who was standing behind Ed.

A vein popped on Ed’s forehead. “I’M NOT SHORT!” he shouted. _Sigh. ‘Deep breathes Ed. Deep breathes.’_ He thought to himself, before he responded, “Our parents are no longer here.” Letting the man draw his own conclusions as to what he meant by that.

The old man could feel a sense of sadness overcome him, so young and he had already lost both of his parents? The poor thing…

“Um hey,” Edward started again, seeing the pity start to form in the man’s eyes. He hated pity. “We – my brother and I – overheard something a while ago…” this startled the man into realizing the figure behind the boy. A brother? Well at least he wasn’t alone then. “Something about a gang vandalizing and destroying your inn…”

This time, the sadness and weariness was evident in both of the couple’s postures. Their shoulders sagged as a frown painted across the mans, while the woman’s eyes seemed to spill over with tears almost instantly.

“Yes… for some reason those hooligans won’t stop bothering us.” The owner said heavily, “We’ve never done anything to them before, and for some reason one day they just came out of nowhere, threatening us to give them our inn. But this inn has been passed through my family for generations, there’s no way I can give this up.” He almost cried in despair.

Ed sneaked a glance towards Al, as they caught each other’s eyes, a message passing between them. Giving a minute nod, Edward turned back to the depressed couple.

“Hey old man,” he said, catching their attention once more. “If we can catch these ‘gangsters’, and stop them from doing this anymore, will you let us stay here for free?”.

The elderly couple was shocked. “But your only children!” the old woman burst out, unwilling to let them get injured for their sake.

A grin spread across Ed’s face. “So is that a yes?” The couple could only stare, before the old man sighed. He could recognize that look in the child’s eyes. It was determination. Pure I-won’t-stop-until-I-get-this determination. “Okay.” The old woman looked like she was about to burst out in protest again, but the man held out a hand to stop her. “If you can stop them, you won’t have to pay for the room rental. But be careful.”

The brothers, who had turned to leave the hotel in pursuit of the gang the minute the couple said yes, turned back around.

“Don’t worry,” Alphonse said – shocking the couple again because of his young voice, “We’re martial artists, and Alchemists. We’ll be fine.”

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_BANG!_

The doors of the warehouse _flew_ and crashed into the opposite wall of the building, causing a giant cloud of dust to blow up.

“Yo!” A loud voice rang out through the cloud.

The people crouching inside of the warehouse squinted, and after a few minutes, they could finally make out the shape of two figures, one big and the other tiny in comparison.

The smaller figure stepped forward. “Hey you guys! How ‘bout you just give yourselves up! Then no one has to get hurt!”

One (particularly idiotic) member of the gang laughed. “Ha! Get hurt? Us? By you? Think again pipsqueak! Just try!”

 _Pop._ The larger figure sighed. Oh dear. It seemed like he would have to do some cleanup again.

“…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN’T EVEN SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE!!!” Edward burst out screaming as he lunged at the nearest person, fists headed straight towards the person’s face.

And with that, the whole entire warehouse burst into chaos.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ed ducked under the retaliating fist that came from the first person hi hit, before lashing out with a kick, knocking the person’s legs out from under them causing them to fall crashing into the person behind him. Then, he span around and threw his right arm – the automail one mind you – into a strong right hook smashing it straight into the teen who was standing behind him with a crowbar, barely remembering to restrain his strength, sending him flying into another 3 gang members.

As he backed up a few steps, now back-to-back with his little brother who had also defeated a good five gang members – he was so proud, Al always _was_ better than him in hand-to-hand – they watched closely as the rest of the gang formed a circle around them, most having some form of weapon in hand. Edward could see crowbars, pipes, even a few pocketknives and switchblades here and there. It really _was_ a good thing that Teacher had taught them how to handle weaponry and people with them if you didn’t have anything… Not that they should be in that position anyway.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, one member of the gang charged forwards at Ed with a yell, swinging his metal pipe downwards in hope of hitting him, leading the rest of the gang into a charge towards them.

Ed quickly side-stepped, grabbing hold of the boy’s wrist and flipping him in the air, straight into the other person who Al had tossed over as well. _Duck!_ He crouched towards the ground, ducking under a swipe of the knife, before launching a quick jab with his left – _flesh –_ hand straight into the solar plexus, before sending him packing with a kick and using the resulting force of impact to jump into the air with a split, kicking straight outwards into another two gangsters faces. _Crash!_ That was another four members down from getting knocked into. _Wow these people really had no sense of coordination between them_ , Ed though idly as he landed in a crouch from his jump, then rose up into a spinning back kick straight into the gut of a teen who had just been about to lunge into Al, letting the momentum and additional speed from his spin add to the force behind his already heavy kick. _Smack!_ He could see Alphonse out of the corner of his eye, Al having just knocked unconscious another poor teen who had been about to attack Ed with a crowbar.

The two brothers were in total synch, while at the same time fighting individually. They would fight on their own, completely dominating an exchange of at least 3 on 1, but would not let that stop them from handling other gang members who thought that they could get either brother from behind. When one noticed someone about to attack from a blind spot of the other, they would swiftly put an end to that before continuing on with their own fights.

Before long, around half an hour later, Ed and Al had finished defeating the gang. Looking none too worse for wear, they rounded up the teens (read: tied them all up) and led them towards the center of the town.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_“Amazing! They managed to catch them!”_

_“They really did it! We don’t have to worry about it anymore!”_

Ed and Al could hear the whispers around them as they led the captured gang to the crowd of villagers in the middle of the town.

As they came to a stop, the crowd quieted. “Well,” Ed started, “Here they are. We managed to beat them…not that it was very hard.” He finished with a mutter.

As if breaking out of a trance, the villagers slowly started to cheer, shouting that they have been saved, thanking the two and asking their names.

“It was no problem.” Stated Alphonse gently. “I’m Alphonse Elric, and this is my big brother Edward.”

“Wow! How did you manage to beat them?” One man asked, “That gang has been giving us trouble for years, and no matter what none of us managed to stop them.”

A murmur of agreements rang out from the rest of the villagers. Turning to give a smile to his little brother, Ed said with a grin: “Well, we _are_ trained martial artists, under a great teacher. And if that wasn’t enough we are alchemists. Both of us.”

Shocked exclamations rang out from numerous villagers as others stared at the young brothers in shock Alchemists? These kids? Soon after two children, brother and sister, ran out of the crowd up to them.   
The little girl’s eyes sparkled as she looked up at Edward and Alphonse and exclaimed, “Wow mister! That’s so cool! You must be super strong since you beat those bad people!” The brother nodded in agreement as he held on to Al’s leg. “Yeah! You guys are heroes!”

This set off another round of whispering through the crowd as even more children ran up to the brothers. An alchemist a hero? Ever since Ishval, the term _alchemist_ was synonymous with the word _murderer._ But if it was these two kids…just maybe that would change.

Another man, just in earshot of where Ed and Al were as they entertained the children who had come up to them with hero worship in their eyes, made a statement as he kept his eyes on the two boys who had saved them. “Alchemists for the People huh?” Ed and Al, hearing the statement turned to face the man. “That’s what our Teacher always taught us.” Alphonse commented. Surprised at hearing something directed to him, the man couldn’t say anything except, “Huh?”

“Alchemy is for the people. That is something that our Teacher taught us, and told us to never forget.” Ed stated.

This made the crowd talk amongst themselves about these interesting alchemist brothers who saved their town. A few minutes later, an elderly man stepped forward from the rest of the villagers.

“Thank you young men,” The elder said in a sincere tone, “You truly are heroes.”

Once he said that, numerous people – men, women, everyone – started coming up to Ed and Al, wanting to thank them, but they were stopped, by none other than Alphonse himself.

Al held up his hands in a gesture to stop the overflowing appreciation and shook his head as he said, “N no. We aren’t heroes, just travelers.” Edward just looked to the side with a slight flush across his face, neither agreeing, nor disagreeing with what his little brother said.

The elder was speechless. _Such selflessness…_ he thought as he smiled. “Indeed. Well, then as a thank you from all of us, at the very least let us host a dinner for you.”

The brothers shared a glance before turning back to him. “Oh, thanks then!” Ed said with an easy smile on his face. “That would be appreciated, right Al?” Al nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_ 4 Days later… _

“ _GOODBYE EDWARD! GOODBYE ALPHONSE!”_ The villagers shouted towards the back of the train as it left the station, the kids of the group being the loudest.

During the feast and the last few days that the brothers had stayed in the town, most of the villagers had become fond of them, almost as if they had been raised in that town. It might have had something to do with growing up in a place that was fairly similar, if a bit _more_ rural, but some of the older villagers had begun treating Ed and Al as if they were children of the town, and the kids had begun treating the brothers as older siblings.

On the train, Ed and Al were sitting in their seat, watching the scenery go by as the train sped across the country. All of a sudden – for some reason never realizing this before, Alphonse sat up straighter in his seat before turning to Ed.

“Brother?” he asked, with a questioning lilt to his voice.

Ed turned. “Yeah? What’s the problem Al?” he asked, slightly surprised at the question after Alphonse had been quiet for so long.

“I’m just wondering, where exactly are we going to go now?”

Ed was startled. Now that he thought about it…what exactly were they going to do now?

“That’s…a good question. Well, I guess we could just travel for now. We can go from the East most city, to the West, and then from the North to the South. And then we find clues and rumors of the… _Stone_ along the way, we can investigate those rumors, and any other we find that might help us too.” He replied. It was a solid plan, it allowed them to travel and find clues on how to get their bodies back, without limiting them to only things on the Stone. It also meant that they could follow their Teacher’s footsteps  - _in more ways than one, not that they knew that –_ by travelling and helping the people in their country that needed help.

Al nodded at hearing this. “It seems like a good idea.” He agreed. Al then took out a map, opening it so that both he and Edward could see it properly.

“Ok then. Let’s see…” Al trailed off, trying to find something on the map. “…the town furthest to the East is…Youswell. It’s a mining town. We’ll just have to get off at the last stop then. Is that okay Brother?” Al paused, expecting a response from Ed.

However, there was no response.

“Brother?” Worried, Al lowered the map, and peered over to the other seat. There was Ed, lying down on the train bench fast asleep, and snoring at that.

 _Sigh._ “Brother…”

Al shook his head – if he still had his body a wry smile would be twisting his lips right now – with a nostalgic feeling ringing through him, and put the map away, before settling down in his seat and looking out the window once more.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_ Time Skip: 1 ½ years (Ed: 14 ½ / Al: 13 ½ ) _

_Location: Central_

“Al hurry up! We’re almost there!”

Edward swerved through the crowd, taking advantage of his small stature (that he would never admit to) as he and his brother ran as fast as they could do the station.

“Brother! I told you to wake up but you wouldn’t listen! See what happens!” And like always, Alphonse ran after his brother as they ran to catch their train.

As they finally reached the final block before the station, Ed turned the corner before impacting with something and falling to the ground.

“Oof!” Ed let out as he hit the ground. He had accidentally run into someone the moment he came around the corner.  “Oh man!” Ed exclaimed, not immediately noticing the person in front of him. “We’re gonna be late for sure now!” Finally noticing someone in front of him, Ed quickly got up, held his hand out and apologized.

“I’m sorry I ran into you. I should have been looking in front of me but my brother and I are in a rush ‘cause we need to catch our train and-“ Ed stopped mid-sentence, cutting himself off as he realized that he was rambling. As he paused, he also realized that the person who had had run into hadn’t responded.

Looking up at the person – since he had been looking at the ground the whole time as he was saying his apologies earlier – he slowly started paling as he took in just what his eyes were seeing, also not quite wanting to believe it.

The person was wearing a pair of – what seemed to be tanned leather – sandals, along with a pair of dark green capris and a white blouse that’s back extended into something resembling coat tails.

The person – now obviously of the female gender upon closer inspection – had long black hair that was put into dreadlocks, along with a flamel tattoo on her collarbone. She had a (deceptively) young looking face, along dark eyes and contrasting fair skin.

Quickly recovering – but still pale in the face – Ed blurted out, “Once again _I’msosorryIranintoyou,_ ” as he span on his heel, before shouting over his shoulder, “ _WegottagonowBYE!!”_ before he grabbed hold of Alphonse – who had just caught up to him – and sprinting away back around the corner once more.

Before he could even back around the next corner, he could hear the footsteps coming from behind him…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The woman sat on the ground as she stared up at the boy in front of her, slightly disbelieving what she was seeing, no matter what rumors – _about two young boys (Elric) travelling across the country, helping the people (just like she had always taught **them** too- _ she heard on her travels.

Before she realized it the two figures in front of her were already moving away from her as fast as they could. With only a moment’s pause, the woman stood back up and brushed off the dust and dirt that had gathered onto her clothes when she fell. Then, she took off, leaving an almost-cloud of dust behind her. She chased after the brothers, eyes flashing ominously with more than just a hint of evil, and a promise of pain in them.

In front of her, the brothers felt a chill go down their necks.

**XXXXXXXXX**

“Brother, why are we running?” Alphonse asked as Ed pulled him away, ignoring the odd chill that he somehow felt a moment ago despite the fact that he had no body at the moment.

Edward said nothing and did nothing but continue moving.

Hearing the sound of footsteps chasing them starting to get louder and louder behind them as they ran, Ed turned over his shoulder to look behind him for a scant moment, only to turn back around immediately after and start running even faster than before – no longer as if they were getting chased by the devil, but rather as if they were being chased by Hell itself.

“Hurry up Al!” he screamed desperately. “She’s catching up to us!”

Edward panted as he and Al eventually turned yet another corner – _it had already been, what, at least half an hour since this chase of cat-and-mouse had started,_ thought Ed -  in a wild attempt to escape the person (‘ **demon’** they both thought privately) chasing them. Then, they came to a sudden stop – as this was a freaking _dead end_ right when they did not need it most – Edward started the motion to clap so that they could maneuver themselves onto the roofs in order to escape.

Edward tried not to panic, that would just slow him down, and he couldn’t afford to do that, not with Alphonse standing behind him with that gesture of **_trust_ ** as he let Ed do what he wanted to save them, but just as he was about to perform the transmutation, a set of footsteps started to ring about in the alleyway.

 _Clop, clop, clop…clop._ The footsteps slowed before coming to a stop.

Coming out of the position he had frozen into the minute he heard the other sound in the alley, Ed slowly turned around along with Al to face the entrance of the alleyway that shone with light.

They were tensed with apprehension, as the brothers steeled themselves and their nerves to face the person that they _knew_ was standing there.

Strengthening his resolve, Edward stepped forward a little, so that he was slightly in front of his little brother.

“H-h-hehehe,” He laughed nervously,  – _gulp–_ “N-nice to s-see you again…” he stuttered, before finally managing to get out – _his final words–_ the rest of his sentence,

 “…Teacher.”

For there, standing in the light that was spilling into the alleyway from the entrance, stood Izumi Curtis – housewife, butcher, alchemist, and teacher – in all her glory, a feral grin decorating her face (with her ever-loyal husband Sid standing behind her).

**XXXXXXXXXX**

*Weimar is an actual town in current day Germany. It is located in the federal state of _Thuringia_ of Germany, and is famous for its cultural heritage

**A/N: AND DOOOOONEEEE!!FINALLY! 5890 words people. Seriously.  5980 word**


	3. Meeting the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into their teacher, it's time for the boys to face the past, even if they don't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

_**Previously…** _

_Edward discovers stories of an alchemic legend called the Philosopher’s Stone which may allow them to regain their bodies, and undergoes an automail operation. After a year and a half of rehab, Ed and Al set off on their journey, meanwhile Mustang observes the State Alchemist exam only to feel like there was something missing… after a year and a half of travelling, and becoming known as two boys helping the people, Ed and Al are at Central trying to catch a train, only to run into run into an old face from their past…their teacher._

“… _Teacher.”_

_For there, standing in the light that was spilling into the alleyway from the entrance, stood Izumi Curtis – housewife, butcher, alchemist, and teacher – in all her glory, a feral grin decorating her face (with her ever-loyal husband Sig standing behind her)._

* * *

 

_Ages – Ed: 14 ½ / Al: 13 ½)_

_Location: Central_

“Well …. What do we have here?” she- no, the monster started maliciously.

“I see a pair of misbehaving and disrespectful students that I haven’t had the pleasure of seeing in only a few years, and yet they’ve already forgotten all the manners that I _taught_ them so well.

Her eyes gleamed.

* * *

 

Izumi had finally managed to corner the boys after a good half an hour of cat-and-mouse. There was a faint sense of satisfaction welling up in her that she always got after a good hunt, and also a sense of pride that though there were those rumors she had heard.

Still, she let a predatory grin crawl its way onto her face.

“It is _good_ to see you again Edward, and you too Alphonse, although it has been a while since we saw each other last, hasn’t it? Almost three or four years now, right? How have you boys been? Good I hope?”

Edward stared at her in a cautious confusion. Teacher grinning that way, the closest comparison he could think of was like a cat that caught the canary,was **never** a good thing. Especially with the tone she used when posing the last question – the sheer sweetness and nicety making the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

‘ _We definitely need to be careful`,_ Ed thought, ‘ _there’s no telling what she might do.’_

Keeping a careful eye, he watched as Izumi took a step forward, hand out in greeting.

“Come here Ed, Al. It’s been such a long time.”

She had a smile on her face that set all his senses screaming out _warning WARNING_ in addition to the uneasy sense he was getting from the way she was acting and the indiscernible look in Izumi’s eyes.

Still unsure of why their Teacher was acting the way she was, but deciding to go along with it all the same in case something even worse might happen – Edward met his teacher’s handshake with his right hand.

_Clench_

Izumi’s grip tightened around his hand suddenly, taking a strong hold of him.

Ed’s eyes widened in sudden realization.

‘ _Oh CRA-!’_

Any further thoughts he could have had were cut off as he was flipped and thrown over the woman’s shoulder with perfect form.

He could hear Al’s shout of surprise behind him (though he really shouldn’t have been, I mean it _is_ Teacher), along with the gasps and reactions of the civilians of the city as he flew across the road and slammed into the garbage cans, then into the wall of the opposite alley. He had to bite off the end of a grunt of pain as he felt his shoulder shift – Ed spared a moment to think _thank Truth it was his flesh one Winry would’ve ripped him a new one if he did something to his automail so quickly since his last checkup_ – but _dam_ _m_ _it_ Ed swore he heard a pop and felt a crack as he began to get up.

In the other alley, Alphonse couldn’t react in time, and could only watch as his brother crashed into the brick walls. With only the thought of running to his brother and making sure he was okay on his mind, he missed the hand flash out beside him as he moved to run across the street – and the next thing he knew he was in the air, people flying past him before he crashed into the opposing alley just like Ed did.

* * *

 

Ed let out a groan as he lifted himself out of the garbage that had fallen from the bins. Dammit he would need to wash these so many times to get the stupid smell out.

Looking beside him to make sure that his brother was okay, he rubbed his now injured shoulder a bit to get some feeling back into it and assess the damage – it didn’t seem to be too bad, at least it wasn’t dislocated. He let out a curse as he knelt to help Al out of his own pile of garbage beside him.

He berated himself for not seeing that coming.

‘ _Really though, I should have expected tha-‘_

He let the thought cut itself off as he froze, hearing the slow clacks of footsteps wearing a particular kind of footwear come closer and closer.

Now normally he would at escape at the first chance he could see, or at least make sure that Al could get away, but in this case…

He looked over his shoulder at the person in question just to make sure.

The gleam in Izumi’s eyes was even more pronounced than earlier as she made her way through the crowd across the street towards the alley that he and his brother were in.

As a well-trained fighter and alchemist, along with just being an intelligent person, he knew when it was appropriate to give in and to continue fighting. Especially when he was in the sights of someone like their Teacher, the one who taught them everything they know.

So, he did the only thing he could think of as he watched the woman approaching him. Whether this would help him, or make everything worse would remain to be seen.

Izumi stopped in front of the two just as Ed’s knees touched the ground and he bowed as profusely as he could.

“I’m sorry for running, Teacher. Please forgive us.”

The eight words were infused with as much sincerity as he could.

Alphonse’s own reaction of the equivalent of palming his face was ignored in the background.

* * *

 

_Location:_ _Central_ _Café_

Ed stared down at his hands in his lap as he and his brother sat beside each other, across from their Teacher. Al kept his gaze to the side, almost desperately trying to focus on the other patrons in the cafe instead of the tense atmosphere between the three of them.

Izumi just stared down at Edward's lowered head, arms crossed as she thought about what topic to breach first.

Them running away from her at first sight? The undeniable fact that he had two automail limbs for some reason, and that Alphonse was an empty suit of armor? Or maybe the biggest question she had – why the rumors of the traveling brothers said that he could do alchemy without a circle.

Finally she broke the silence.

“So. Is anyone going to _tell_ me what happened these past years and why I had to find out from rumors of all things, or are you going to make me ask you.”

Both their heads turned to face her after hearing that.

“Well...” Al started hesitantly, looking towards his brother.

Ed straightened up at this before talking. “I'm sure you already know.”

He looked Izumi straight in the eyes.

“After all, we can both do transmutation without a circle for one reason.”

_The only reason, _went unsaid between them.

The two held each others' gaze as Alphonse watched, not knowing quite what to say at this knew turn of events.

After all, Ed had told Al his thoughts on why he had a new found ability to transmute without a circle, being that it was an effect of surviving an attempt at human transmutation – even if it was unsuccessful. But to find out that their Teacher, who had been so vehemently _against_ even the concept of human transmutation, had also once attempted it...

..well, it certainly explained why she had tried to drill into them that it was a taboo.

Izumi broke the eye contact first, closing her eyes as she let out a sigh before leaning back against her chair.

“I certainly did know it, even if I was hoping otherwise. I was really hopping you boys wouldn't be so foolish as to actually try what I had thought I made **sure** you knew was a taboo.”

The two brothers stayed silent.

“Why did you try it in the end? Are you really that stupid?” Izumi asked, her voice gradually rising to a low shout as she berated her two idiot students.

“...we just wanted our mom back.”

Alphonse's voice spoke out, even as the emptiness of the armor caused it to echo and make the moment all the more solemn as all three understood and contemplated what they had all done.

Izumi leaned forward, and even if they thought she was going to hit them again neither of them showed anything as they stayed still.

Instead, she reached out and pulled the two of them towards her holding them closely.

“You idiot boys,” she murmured, “I was so worried.”

The three of them stayed like that as they ignored the activity in the cafe around them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....*peaks out from behind door* uhh, hi? I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS SO-LATE-BEYOND-WORDS UPDATE.  
>  I honestly have no excuse. The last time I updated this was... shit, 2 years ago? God I am _so_ sorry. 
> 
> I just finished school (I'm graduated high school now, yay :D) and at some point between the last time I updated and now I had drifted away from anime and got completely sucked into watching other tv shows (which you can tell by my bookmarks). I've only just recently gotten back into anime and am planning on rewatching FMA and FMA:B, but most of this has been sitting in my usb for ages so I thought I should just finish it up and post it for you guys.
> 
> So on that note, I am so sorry if Izumi is OOC cause I haven't watched or read FMA for ages. If any of you spot any mistakes please feel free to point it out to me! It's greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment at your discretion :D


	4. In Another Life (we would have met)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and close calls. Also more fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, seriously you guys can all thank the review from inuyashamunkey for this chapter. It's summer now, and I'll be gone for most of July, but hopefully I can finally update my fics and/or get out some of the new ideas I have!
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, and reviewed since my last update – and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (I've actually had this planned out for a while)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Previously…**

The brothers found themselves confronted by their teacher, Izumi Curtis, and in the same go also gained their own much needed forgiveness for what they did.

* * *

 Izumi leaned back in her chair to stare at both of them.

"So," She said with her arms crossed, "Why don't the two of you explain exactly what it is you've been doing, and why I've been hearing about you two travelling all over the country?"

The brothers exchanged a glance, both silently agreeing to tell their teacher everything they could. After all, maybe their teacher would be able to tell them something they hadn't found yet.

Ed launched into an explanation of how he'd found the book in Hohenheim's study that talked about the Philosopher's Stone, and how they'd been following rumors and library leads to get any information on it they could. And well, with the stories of how they'd become known as 'Alchemists for the People'… it's not like they couldn't help anyone along the way, right?

Izumi kept quiet for the most part, only occasionally asking a question or two for clarification. Mainly though, she kept quiet to enjoy the sight before her, nursing the warm feeling of pride inside her chest at her two student following her teachings and growing stronger while at it.

"And we were going to find you in Dublith eventually, I swear we weren't avoiding you, Teacher." Ed said vehemently, Alphonse nodding so quickly beside him she was surprised the helmet didn't fly off.

"Damn straight you were," Izumi agreed, "If I didn't run into you here, I would've hunted you down anyway, in fact I was even thinking of that recently."

Ed eyed their teacher nervously, that really didn't sound too good for them.

The bad feeling just grew worse as Izumi stood up to call for the bill for their table.

"So now that we've cleared the air, time to see how you've improved since I saw you two last."

Both brothers visibly paled, and looked at each other again.

_'Shit.'_

That thought was definitely unanimous.

* * *

_4 years since setting out, 1 year since encountering Izumi _ _(Ed: 15 / Al: 14)_

The scenery outside flew by as the train rumbled on the tracks towards East City.

For once, things were actually going somewhat peacefully for the brothers – Edward taking a nap on the train seat regardless of the uncomfortable wood, and Alphonse taking the chance to read some books on Xingan culture that he'd picked up in the last city they were at.

Of course things would find somewhere to go wrong.

* * *

The doors to the train cabin were kicked in, startling most of the passengers with a loud banging noise.

"Everyone keep quiet and don't make any moves!"

Three armed men rushed in through the doors, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

One man stepped in front of the others.

"If anyone tries anything, we _will_ shoot." He started, "So it'd be in your best interests to just obey our demands."

Silence was his response.

At this point the other gunmen began to walk through the seats of the car. One of them was unfortunate enough to notice the boot sticking over the edge of the seat.

"Hey you!" The gunman stalked forward, ready to threaten whoever it was that wasn't taking them seriously. "Get up! Do you think we're kidding around?"

He reached the seat, only to come upon one of the weirdest sights he'd ever seen before. A suit of armor sitting next to a kid who couldn't have been more than 12, who was sleeping in the middle of a terrorist boarding.

"Tch." He said, readying his gun, "Like I care if you're a kid, you better take us seriously…!"

Just as the man began to point his gun at the blond child, a surprisingly high voice came from the suit of armour.

"Brother, he called you short."

A momentary pause filled the cabin at the unexpected comment.

Then.

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY WHO'S SO SMALL THAT HE'S BARELY VISIBLE!?"_

A boot-covered foot shot up in the air, hitting the gunman in the chin and knocking him backwards into the other side of the train.

Golden eyes blazed angrily as the other two gunmen began to attack. The first one was dealt with a swift _clapcrackle_ as the muzzle of the gun turned into a trumpet end, followed by a harsh punch to the face.

The remaining man aimed at Ed with a shout, raising the gun up.

"Stupid brat!"

But before he could even begin to do anything he crumpled to the ground, eyes rolling back from the sharp hit to the head Al had delivered from behind him.

"Don't hurt Brother." Burning soul-red eyes glared downwards at the unconscious man.

Ed trotted forward to talk to the other teen, "Hey Al, I'm gonna head up and see how the other carriages are doing."

Alphonse nodded at his brother, understanding the unspoken request.

"Okay, and I'll go from below."

A feral grin.

"We'll make 'em regret ever attacking."

* * *

 Ed made his way forward carefully, mindful of the harsh with from the moving train. He was almost at the front of the train, then he would go back inside.

At the third car there was a hatch – he'd have to be extra quiet and careful not to alert anyone – and just as Ed reached it, a pair of voices from inside rose loudly enough to be heard from outside.

_"Hey! Go check the roof. I'm gonna go check the other cars to make sure everything's okay. The idiots in the back still haven't checked in yet."_

_"Got it boss!"_

Ed stopped.

It…would be just his luck if that exchange meant what he thought it meant.

The hatch in front of him opened. Brown met gold as wide eyes stared at each other, the shock putting everything on pause for a moment.

_'Shi-!'_

Before Ed could let himself think anything else, the other man's mouth began to drop open to shout an alert – and his left _(automail)_ leg flew forward, kicking the man's face, knocking him out and straight back down into the carriage below.

Well there went his plan to go unnoticed.

Seeing no other choice as the body would likely be found by some other gunman if left alone – alerting them to his presence anyway – Ed jumped through the hatch and into the train after the falling body.

* * *

" _This way! Make sure we take it out now! Don't let it reach the front of the train!"_

Footsteps thudded on the other side of the door as the terrorists ran past.

Quietly sliding the door open the slightest bit, Maes let out a sigh.

_'I wonder what's happening back there. But still – I'd better take this chance!'_

Maes stood up, ready to run to the next carriage, before another sound interrupted him.

_clank._

_clank._

_clank._

That had come from above. As in. From the roof of the _moving train_ that was currently being raided by armed terrorists. This just really wasn't his day was it.

 _'Damnit,'_ he thought, _'Still, it's better to be safe than sorry. I just hope it's not more terrorists.'_

Moving from his position inside the room in the carriage, Maes quickly ran to the ladder at the crossover between carriages.

Maes readied one of his throwing knives in one hand, before slowly scaling the side of the train with the other. Thankfully it wasn't too hard with the ladder to keep hold of, but with the wind buffeting him, he had to make sure to hold on.

Preparing to throw, Maes reached the roof of the train.

... Only to see nothing but the top of a blond-haired head jumping into the train maybe three cars ahead of where he was now.

Well this turned out to be a waste of effort – although it was impressive that whoever it was managed to make it such a distance in such a short time.

Maes blinked. Wait…there was something he was forgetting wasn't there.

"Shit. The general's in one of the front cars with his family isn't he."

It wasn't even a question.

"I should probably check on him."

That said, Maes quickly slipped back inside.

* * *

 After making sure the hall was clear, Maes hurriedly made his way to the next carriage. He had to clear it before the terrorists saw, and if he was fast enough he might even be able to catch up to the blond unknown from the roof.

Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. Maes felt his body jerk forward as a bullet ripped through his shoulder.

 _'Goddamnit!'_ Feeling his teeth grinding against each other at the pain. He couldn't exactly afford to stop running without getting injured even more so Maes kept running to the next carriage. Thankfully it was one with private rooms, so he ducked into one and out of view.

His back hit the wall as he slid down against it, clutching at his shoulder. He poked at it gently, cringing as he felt blood spill out from the hole. The bullet had gone through and through, meaning at least he wouldn't have to dig into his shoulder to get the bullet out.

His dominant arm was shot – no pun intended – and he was definitely outnumbered. Maes wouldn't be able to fight against the terrorists again soon. He let out a breath and leaned back.

 _'Well,'_ He thought somewhat ruefully, finding some morbid humour in the situation, _'At least I won't be doing paperwork anytime soon.'_

* * *

Sparks flew as metal clashed against metal.

"Automail against automail, eh? Go figure."

Ed felt the grin spread across his face as he pushed forward.

The blade he'd transmuted from his arm pushed against the terrorist's own weaponized automail.

The other – Bald – snarled as he pushed back.

"Who the hell're you supposed to be? One of Mustang's secret agents?"

Ed jumped back as Bald threw his body weight even more into his attack. Fighter he may be, he was still definitely lighter than a full grown adult.

"Interfere and I'll kill all the hostages one by one!"

Ed had no clue what Bald was talking about. And proceeded to say exactly that.

"Who the hell is Mustang?"

Duck. Roll under the lunge. Come up and high kick.

"And like _hell_ I'd let you kill anyone!"

Block with the right. Land and low sweep.

"Tch. Like it matters who you are anyway. I can't lose with this upgraded arm of mine!"

Bullet spray. Dodge.

"I bet you can understand. The want for power… You've got the same arm after all!"

Punch. Grab.

Pause.

"Don't you dare…."

Gold eyes glared as the sound of crumpling metal filled the train carriage.

Bald could do nothing but stare in shock as his 'prized' automail arm was crushed to pieces in the teenager's own automail grip.

"Don't you _dare_ lump in my reasons for this arm with yours!"

And one final blow was dealt as Ed punched his opponent in the face with enough force to send him into the wall, the impact knocking him out if the punch wasn't enough.

"Tch. Bastard."

* * *

 Civilians murmured as they watched the soldiers march into the station plaza.

"Spread out! Arms at the ready but don't fire immediately! Prepare for possible resistance!"

"Yes sir!"

Roy tugged on his gloves as the train finished pulling in to the station.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, if you please."

"Here you go, sir."

Roy brought the megaphone in front of his face.

" _Ahem. ATTENTION. BALD. YOU AND YOUR MEN ARE SURROUNDED. SURRENDER QUIETLY OR WE WILL USE FORCE."_

It was as if the whole station was holding their breath, waiting for a response.

A door slid open.

Guns began to lift.

An arm stuck out and began to wave.

"I come in peace!"

 _Sigh._ Roy's palm met his face as he shook his face. "That idiot…"

Major Maes Hughes stuck his head out from behind the door of the train to wave at his friend and fellow military forces.

"Stand down!" Roy commanded, beginning to walk toward his _stupid best friend_ , "He's one of us."

Clicks and sounds of other movements could be heard as the soldier's complied.

"Heya Roy," Hughes said cheerfully, as if he hadn't almost just set off an entire plaza of soldiers armed to the teeth. "Nice to see you again!"

Roy opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a frigid voice from behind him.

"And just _what_ are you doing Major Hughes?"

Hughes froze. "Ahaha...ha…. Hello to you too Lieutenant Hawkeye…"

"Explain. Now if you please."

 _'Just who is the superior officer here?'_ He thought, before explaining exactly what happened on the train.

"Both General Hakuro and his family are okay, and none of the passengers have been seriously injured," He started. Although there were a few people who had gotten grazed from overeager gunmen, no one was too badly hurt. However, there was still the matter of the unknown fighters on the train.

"I wasn't the only person resisting the terrorists," Hughes continued, "At one point I heard footsteps on top f the train, so I went to check it out. I didn't get a good look at the person, but there was definitely someone ahead of me. Not only that, but they probably weren't alone either. I heard multiple terrorists running to the back of the train as well, but I didn't get a chance to investigate before I was injured."

It was at this point Roy and the Lieutenant noticed the band of cloth tied around Hughes' upper arm.

Before they could say anything though, Hughes wrapped up his informal report.

"After everything seemed to die down, I ran to the front cabin to check on the General. Which is where I found this."

And then he reached behind him into the train and pulled out a knocked out and tied up Bald.

"That wasn't all though. After finding him, I checked on the passenger carriages too."

At this point Roy couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Let me guess," He started, "You found the other terrorists tied up the same way as Bald."

Hughes nodded. "Exactly."

"And no one had any clue as to who did it?"

Hughes shook his head.

"I'm not sure." Leaning against the doorway, Hughes crossed his arms, "I asked, but they all said they didn't see anything. Although I'm not sure if that's exactly the truth."

"In any case, I leave the rest to you Lieutenant Colonel sir!" Snapping a half-joking two fingered salute, Hughes stepped off the train and walked away.

Roy watched as his friend left the station, before turning around.

"Lieutenant."

"Yes sir?"

"Get the soldiers to check with the passengers to confirm their stories with Hughes'"

"Yes, sir."

"I'd like you to help with that too. Let me know if you think any of them are suspicious."

"Of course sir."

"I'll take care of Bald and the other terrorists."

"Yes, sir."

"Thompson, Rogers, Kelly! Over here! Make sure to lock these terrorists down. Don't give them any openings to escape."

The sound of footsteps followed that last order. "Yes, sir!"

A ripping sound tore through the air behind Roy.

"Mustaaaaaaang!"

_snap._

_woosh._

Bald didn't even get the chance before being lit up in flames.

Dispassionate dark eyes stared at the charred body laying on the stone covered ground.

"Remember the pain. Maybe next time you'll stay down instead of trying to fight someone so far out of your league."

In the commotion that followed, nobody noticed the two figures sneaking out along the tracks of the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit over one year since my last update... I'm really sorry. I'll try my best to update sooner. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Also feel free to drop me a message at [my tumblr](http://tsukana.tumblr.com/). Full of fandom stuff but I definitely don't mind talking fic with you.


End file.
